Seven Seas
by JulyyFire
Summary: Princess Kagome was pretty much ready to find her prince and, in a year, explore the world as Queen of Midoriko. But all that changes when a notorious gang of pirates kidnap her friend, and she goes to find out why. Met face to face with the captain of the ship, Inuyasha, she is surprised by the real reasons this half-demon sails the Seven Seas. InuKag
1. Princess and the Fool

**Chapter 1: Princess and the Fool**

**Well hello. I thought of this fic while watching some really bad pirate movie. But hey, maybe I can make this good. I hope you like it guys! Oooo I'm excited to write this!**

**And just a little side note, the first couple of chapters are like an introduction-ish thing. It does get better after like chapter 2-3, I promise you! It's a really big adventure! The summary doesn't do much justice.**

"Ooo Princess, you look gorgeous." Ayame smiled brightly as I exited the room in my long, poofy red gown with it's bateau neckline and jeweled torso, "Red is definitely your color, your highness."

"Why thank you, Ayame." I twirled, "You look nice in your gown as well." Her dress was no where near as extravagant as mine, but she still looked amazing. Her dress was blue with a florentine neckline and a natural waistline. Hers had no jewels, but nicely complimented her body shape and brought out her eyes.

She blushed tremendously, "Thank you so much for the compliment, your highness."

Lady Ayame was born into a rich family, one of whom descended from the sister or brother of a King some time ago, making us distant cousins. She was very beautiful, but also very proper to the point where it stopped us from becoming close. I, being the soon-to-be queen, was apparently too high of a person for her to act in any way that could be deemed "inappropriate".

"The party should be starting soon. One year closer to becoming Queen." She awed, "And what a great queen I'm sure you'll be."

She was right. Today was my 17th birthday. And what a terrible thing to be because now, I had only one more year before my parents duties befall upon me. Well, my mother's duties. My father died quite some time ago, so my mother had to take over everything, making it quite hard on her.

Not only that, but I had to find me a prince. Well, I wasn't that upset about it. I've heard great things about these guys. I overheard the maids gossiping and these princes were apparently funny, nice and attractive. And what girl wouldn't want that? But! That also means children. Men want children. Healthy ones, too. And I kinda want to not have children until I learn to actually take care of myself. And that's not for a while. I mean, do I eventually want children? Heck yeah. Mommy Kagome would be nice. But not now. Or in the next few years. Maybe 25. That sounds good.

But what if I fall in love and this guy wants kids right away? I want to explore things while I'm queen. If I'm in power, that means that finally, no one can tell me where to go and all of that. A kid would complicate all that stuff. I'd have to stay home and babysit. But, chances are, I'm gonna get married with this great guy and BAM, he's gonna wanna have a kid. And my mom is gonna want grand kids. And the palace is gonna be buzzing about new royal babies. Ugh... Being a woman kinda sucks right now.

"You know, Ayame..." I said, "Maybe you'll find a nice man tonight." Maybe she wants kids.

She gasped, "Oh, but I am not here for myself. It's your birthday. I wouldn't dream of leaving you to flirt with any man." Then she gave me another bright smile.

I sighed, bringing all my social energy back within me where it usually stays. A lot of people want the world to revolve around them and sometimes, I wish Ayame was one of those people. She's loyal, but she needs to lower my pedestal every now and again.

"Are you excited, Princess Kagome?" She asked, showing slight curiosity.

"Of course." I giggled, "I'm gonna get flirted with by attractive men tonight. Maybe, I'll even find a great one." I smiled, "Ya know, we could even find twins or something. Then they could court us to parties together and we could dance every night in beautiful gowns."

Ayame was at awe, "Your imagination and optimism is quite refreshing!" She ended up letting out a small giggle, probably flattered that I included her in some of my future plans. (Which shouldn't really be odd considering I spend so much time with her that she's one of the closest friends I have.)

Right then, my mother walked in, smiling, "Hello, Ayame."

Ayame immediately bowed, "Your majesty."

"We must be off to the ballroom, now. Cannot keep the guests waiting." My mother stood up straight and looked stunning. I straightened up myself, and, with Ayame right behind me, gracefully walked down to the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen: May I present to you, on her birthday, Princess Kagome of Midoriko." My grandfather stood in front of the throne, and I glided to his side, where the crowd clapped and cheered.

A line formed in front of me, where many wealthy and royal people came to wish me a happy birthday, often complimenting me. I blushed at each one and shook their hands.

"My, you look amazing." One man said. He was very attractive, with brown hair and deep brown eyes, "I am Prince Hojo of Ueda. And I was hoping that I could have this dance."

HECK YEAH YOU CAN! I extended my hand, "Why, of course."

He took it and held it gently and led me onto the dance floor, where he spun me and proceeded to place a hand on my hip and we danced. He was great. Charming. He even successfully cracked a few jokes while we waltzed. And they were actually funny.

We stopped dancing for a bit and Hojo led me out to the balcony. Is this what it's like to flirt? "So, your highness, if I may ask, there is a ball coming up at my palace, and I would be honored if-"

Screams suddenly shattered the pleasant aura of the party. Not one, but many echoed into the balcony, hitting my ears hard. I turned my head to see what had made the ruckus, and saw nothing but people running about.

"What's going on?" I asked, lifting up my dress and hurrying to see the problem.

"Princess, wait!" Hojo called, "You could get hurt."

"I just wanna see!" I answered, not slowing down at all.

But I was stopped by a guard, "Princess, you must come with me. The palace has been infiltrated."

"By who?" I asked.

"Pirates." He answered, turning me around and leading me out.

What could pirates be doing here?! What could they want on my birthday?

My eyes frantically searched for something. And that's when I saw him. Long silver hair. Amber eyes. Sword fighting against one of the royal guards. But he stopped a moment and turned my way. And then stared right at me, grinning. It seemed like we locked gazed for hours, but it was only a few seconds before he returned to his fight and I was led upstairs where three more guards were waiting.

"They will stay outside this room, and we shall go inside until it is safe. I will protect you if anyone gets in." The guard who had escorted me up continued to walk me inside the room, where only one window let in light.

"What do they want?" I sat down and leaned against the wall.

The guard stood tall, "Damned pirates are probably just looking for gold and blood."

"That's terrible." I shivered. How could they be so cruel as to harm innocent people?

"You need worry not." He reassured, "You are safe."

Or so everyone thought. It was not before long that I heard shouting from outside the room. How did they even make it up this far?

"Stay behind me, Princess." He whispered, "I will protect you."

I backed up against the wall and waited, wincing as I heard several painful screams. That's when the door opened and he appeared.

Silver hair. Amber eyes. Staring at me. And, once again, our gaze was disrupted by a royal guard, and, right before my very eyes, they were fighting. Each time their swords made contact, my heart skipped a beat. I held my breath and closed my eyes.

"Aargh, you dirty sons of bitches." My eyes shot open, only to see a sword had cut right through the guard's chest. The pirate pulled it out, and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Keh, you didn't have a chance against me." The pirate grinned, putting the sword back into its sheath.

"Who are you!?" I shouted. He looked over at me, and began walking toward me. I stayed pressed against the wall.

"Stupid wench." He snickered, "I'm Inuyasha. Captain Inuyasha."

"Well you're a damned fool for coming here!" My fists clenched as he neared me and let his face come to close to mine.

"Am I?" His breath blew against my skin, "Keh, and why is that?"

My heart was racing, but I looked him in the eye, "Because you will die!"

Inuyasha only laughed, "And who's gonna kill me? You? You're just a little girl."

"What are you gonna do to me?" I questioned, "Torture me? Make me walk your plank?"

He shook his head. His hand rose up against my chest and I shivered, but he only pulled off my gold necklace. "I came for gold, wench. Not the life of some princess." With that, he ran and leaped out the window. I slid down the wall until I was on the ground. And I cried.

-Next Day-

"What do you mean they took her!?" I screamed, "Where did they go!? We have to find her!" All the yelling had taken the air from my lungs.

"We don't know dear." My mother patted my back, "One of our guests say they saw Lady Ayame get carried off by one of the pirates. But we are searching for them. Apparently they had docked their ship on the rocky shoreline, near the caves. It's a hard way walking, so it's unusual for people to be out there. That's why no one knew of their arrival."

"They're gone?" I asked, hoping that the ship was still there.

"Yes. We saw their ship sailing away. But one of ours should be leaving soon." Her hand continued to caress my shoulder, as if it would ease my pained heart. Why would they take Ayame? That silver-haired boy could have taken me, the princess! But instead, they took Ayame. Why?

I shook my head, "Who is this man...this Captain Inuyasha?"

My mother looked solemnly at me, as if she had known of him for quite a while, "He's the son of the Great Dog Demon, Inutaisho, who ruled the western lands. After his father's death, he was banished by his older half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru, for Inuyasha is only a half-demon, henceforth he was considered trash by his pure blood brother. Now, he's a deadly and well known pirate."

That boy was a demon? I had never seen one before since our kingdom was protected by a spell that repels all demonic energies. "H-How did he enter this kingdom if-"

"Because of his half demon blood, when the spell repelled his demonic side, he was left with his same physical being, but no demonic powers, making him basically human." She explained, "I would suspect that he commanded a much larger crew than what we saw last night. We only saw humans, but I suspect that back on the ship, more demons lurked."

"How many men were there now?" I asked, shivering at the thought of what Ayame must be going through right now.

"I'm not sure, but many were killed. I saw only seven running out in the end." She whispered, "But they were skilled swordsmen. I can only imagine what Inuyasha has back on the ship. And what he can do with demonic powers."

I got up and wandered back to my room. I wanted to know more about what might possibly happen to Ayame, but I also knew that there was nothing else to find out right now. I just couldn't understand that man. Why would he take her, but not me? I'm surely worth more. It has to be personal.

In my room, I noticed Ayame had left one of her plain dresses lying on the floor. "Maybe I can go and investigate myself..." I thought. This dress, although still nice, was much more closer to the middle to upper class than my obviously royal attire. If I can disguise my face and put on that dress, maybe I could check out the rocky shoreline without harassment.

So, I let my hair loose, leaving it down, but keeping it tamed. I also wiped off the makeup I had. I looked much different without everything caked on my face. Although I don't think I was ugly, I sure wouldn't attract any second looks because of beauty. Especially when the women in this town make it their mission to look gorgeous. Then, I put on the dress. Yellow with a square neckline and a normal waistline. Very plain.

"Now, I just have to get out." I mumbled, "If I can make it downstairs, I can blend in with all the scared women who attended the ball last night and are waiting for clearance that the seas are safe..."

Slowly, I opened my bedroom door. Many of the royal guards, although are on high alert, were running around to secure windows up around the roof, rather than standing in front of my room like usual. There weren't enough of them to be everywhere, but the most important places to guard were possible exits and entrances.

With my back against the wall, I creeped down the stairs, not making a sound and not being seen. I passed a few who were stationed to patrol the halls, but (since I already have much experience doing so) I was able to slip by without being noticed.

Finally, I was downstairs, where I could blend in with the worried people bustling about. And I could make my exit.

As suspected, no one noticed me walking. They were all too busy trying to figure out what they were going to do if the pirates come back. Most of them would hide around various places, while some valiant men would fight to protect. Which of course, it was nice to see we still had warriors.

My feet carried me past the crowds and onto the streets, where I was able to quickly make it to the beach.

"Those bastards are long gone, I think. Probably don't wanna deal with us." I overheard a conversation by some guards patrolling the beach.

"Yeah. Without their demon buddies, they ain't nothing but a bunch of sorry crooks." The other replied, slyly.

I only wished it was true, but the pirates were skilled at swords fighting, even without any demons to help. I continued to tiptoe across the sand, so they wouldn't see me, and felt relief when my foot touched the rocks.

"Better not fall." I warned myself, using my arms to balance, "Maybe I'll see a ship in the distance."

I saw no ship. I walked all along the craggy coast, but saw nothing but the sky meeting the sea in the far distance. It was beautiful, but it was not what I wanted. So I just stood, and furiously tried to think of other ways to ease my worried mind.

"Is that someone over there?" I could hear the guards now coming closer. I couldn't get caught now or else my mother would keep me locked away in my room without a single clue on where Ayame is.

"I don't know. I didn't see much. Could've been a bird or something. Don't see anything now." Another replied.

"Well, we gotta check it out." The first one declared, and I knew they were coming. I couldn't see them yet, because I had ventured too far into the rocky area, but I couldn't wait for them to get closer.

That's when I noticed a small cave. I could hide there until the guards leave. I lifted my dress and ran inside, careful not to trip.

"Phew." That was way too close. I just need to get back and think of something else.

I continued backing into the cave, leaving my eyes on the entrance in case they should check inside. Still backing up, until the entrance was small and distant, I turned to see how much further the cave went. That's when I noticed the light. A fire burning only a dozen feet behind me had been burning. And two shadowy figures were watching.

"Uh-oh, looks like our location has been compromised." One joked.

"Keh, hello princess."

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I like it so far. I like all that adventure stuff. It's fun to write. Of course we'll be seeing more of Inuyasha in the next chapter! ^.^**

**Anyways, I wonder what's gonna happen to Kagome? Where's Ayame? And all that good stuff. **

**Don't forget to review guys! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Midoriko's Scroll

**Chapter 2: Midoriko's Scroll**

**Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I really like this pirate theme man. I think it fits Inu  
Well anyways, here goes nothing!**

"...Why are you here..." Just by looking at his face, my heart began to race, "Your ship...it's not here...How'd you even recognize me?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Wouldn't forget your highness's face. And of course our ship is gone. We wanted to send off all those stupid guards and warriors to come fight my crew." He crossed his arms over his chest, proudly, but I didn't quite understand what exactly his purpose was.

"Why send away all those men to chase your ship?" I asked, "Why not just leave?"

The other man, with his long dark braid and and a purple four-pointed star on his forehead, just looked questioning at Inuyasha, who remained in the same position to answer my question, "Keh, because there's something in the castle I'm looking for, and I can't have all those distractions in my way."

He was tricking everyone. "What do you want?! Just tell me and I'll get it for you!" I pleaded, but this only got me strange looks from both pirates.

"Why the hell would you help us?" The other one asked, his voice, much like Inuyasha's, was relaxed.

"I just want Ayame back..." I muttered, hoping that they would accept my deal and I would be able to rescue my dear friend.

"The is fuck Ayame?" The other pirate questioned, looking up at his Captain.

"The princess here is talking about that girl we took back." He then turned back to me with a smirk, "We ain't giving her back. She's home now."

Home? What did that mean? She's lived here in the castle with me for 5 years after her adoptive parents, who were somewhere along the lines related to me, died in a fire.

"She's been engaged to one of our demons. We came back to take her home." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Anyways-"

"Engaged to a demon!?" I was baffled, "She's not engaged to any demon."

Inuyasha growled, "Listen, wench, that girl was the Princess of a Wolf Demon tribe up on the northern mountains."

"She's not a demon." I responded, crossing my arms to match his position.

"Yeah she is." He argued back, "She's been under a cursed since she was young to take on a human form until she turns 18, which is in a 10 days according to her fiancee."

"Her supposed fiancee is wrong!" I wasn't losing Ayame.

"Keh, what do you know." He mumbled, "Now, are you gonna get us what we want, or am I gonna have to do it myself."

The pirate tapped his shoulder, "Captain, we can't let her go."

"Bankotsu, I'm not gonna waste my time murdering the fucking princess." Inuyasha scoffed, "I just have to find that damned jewel."

"What jewel?" Maybe, just maybe if I help, they'll let me see Ayame again.

Inuyasha eyed me, "Why are you hiding from the guards, Princess?"

"I don't want to get caught out here." I said, with all honesty, "It's too dangerous for me apparently. I'll be locked in my room."

The other pirate, who's apparent name was Bankotsu, smiled, "Get the location of it from the girl, and I'll watch her while you get it."

"Get what!" I demanded, almost forgetting who I was talking to.

"The Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha stated plainly.

...He's looking for the legendary jewel? Why would he think that was here? I didn't even know it actually existed. "We don't have that here." I answered, "Are you sure that's even a real thing?"

Inuyasha looked stunned, "Of course it's a real thing, idiot! And I'm not saying the jewel is there! But I need the scroll of Midoriko!"

The scroll of Midoriko tells of the legend of the Shikon Jewel and how she fought to protect it. She was a warrior at this time, but not here. She fought demons far north from here. Only after saving the soon to be King of our land at the time, did she basically engrave her name into our history. Her story came after, though.

"The scroll is my mother's room on the third floor, east wing. You'll find it in one of her drawers by the closet." I whispered. I felt like I was betraying my family, "But don't hurt anyone!" I was begging pirates not to hurt anyone. I felt crazy. These guys were murderers. I was probably gonna die, as well.

"Bankotsu, you go." He ordered, "Take the uniform of one of those idiot guards over there and go. If anyone were to see my silver hair, I'd be done."

Bankotsu looked stunned, but nodded and pulled out a katana from his sheath and ran out of the cave. That means I was stuck with just Inuyasha, the Captain.

"If he comes back with the scroll, I might think about letting you go." Inuyasha said, sitting down by the fire.

Was I a prisoner? "What do you mean?" I questioned, "Am I not allowed to leave?!"

"Might as well sit by the fire, Princess." He retorted, "You're not going anywhere."

"You can't kidnap me!" I countered, "I'm the Princess!"

"Keh, it ain't like I care much who you are." I watched him lean back against the wall, "I told you our secrets so I can't just let you go. So sit."

I don't know why, but I went and sat with the pirate, but I was upset.

"Why do you want that jewel, anyways?" I inquired.

He scoffed, "That's none of your concern really, wench."

"Don't call me that!" I demanded, "I have a name! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

"Keh, whatever." His eyes were now shut, "Why do you wanna get out your room so badly?"

Was he really asking me this? "Because I like to explore." I answered, "No one likes a stuffy room."

"Your room is probably huge, spoiled girl." He mumbled under his breath.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "No matter how big it is, no one would wanna stay in it alone all day! So don't call me that!"

He opened his eyes in shock, "You're just an idiot. You have your whole castle to explore but you came out here to get caught up in stuff you can't handle. Keh, you're spoiled."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nooo!"

"YES!"

"Just shut up!" I shouted, "You're a dumb pirate who steals and kills so don't say anything about me." My face was now probably red, but I hadn't noticed until now that he had stood up in his anger, and our faces were so close.

He growled, "You're still a stupid wench."

"I'm a princess." Our noses were now touching. I was arguing with a pirate.

"A princess can be stupid!" He countered.

"Well, I'm not!" My fists were now all balled up, "What do you pirates even do other than steal and kill."

He slowly backed away from my face as we changed subjects, "I told ya, I'm looking for the Shikon no Tama. So, I travel until I find some good information."

"Where have you gone?" I'd never left the Kingdom of Midoriko.

He shrugged and sat back down, "A lot of places."

I had to admit, the idea of just travelling on your own accord fascinated me. He probably experienced so much more than I ever will, and all because he owns a ship and has no other responsibilities. But I've been forced to play "Climb the Mountain" on the same stairs for years. That just wasn't fair. I stayed looking at him as he continued to close his eyes and lean against the cave walls just like he did before.

When his eyes opened, I hadn't realized I was still watching him. "What are you looking at?" He rudely asked, "Take a nap or something."

Why was I looking at him? I mean, he's nothing but a pirate. They murder innocent people and burn villages for money. This one stole my friend for whatever crazy reason he thinks he has.

But as I continued to analyze his face, I didn't feel like I was in actual danger here with him. He didn't even seem bad.

"Why do you go around killing innocent people?" I asked. It sounded upfront and interrogative, but I was just curious as to why someone like him, who didn't really seem evil (although he was definitely a jerk), would go around and do such evil things.

He rolled his eyes, "You don't ever shut your mouth, do you?"

"I'm just wondering!" I retorted.

He didn't say another word, only just looked back at me, with his eyebrow raised. His arms were crossed over his chest, but he didn't look angry, but rather confused.

"Okay, then answer me this." I didn't break the stare, "Why don't you just kill me?"

This time, he broke the stare, and looked up towards the ceiling, "What would I have to gain from killing some princess?"

"Don't pirates pillage and kill?" It didn't make sense as to why this would be a big shock for him that I was asking.

"Keh, I take no pleasure in innocent bloodshed." He answered, "I only kill who gets in my way and no one else."

He had to be kidding. Pirates aren't considerate or even kind.

"Now, princess. Answer me this." Inuaysha lifted his back from the wall, "Why don't you run? Heck, why didn't you run when you saw us?"

"I want to save my friend." The answer came to me immediately. I had everything and, yet, she was always there to try to make my perfect life even better. She shouldn't have had to be in my shadow all this time, even if she insists she doesn't mind.

"Your friend doesn't need saving." He laughed, "She'll probably end up having a better life on the ship than in that castle. She'll get to see the world with the best crew there is."

"Hmph, I bet she'll miss me everyday because of you guys." I mumbled.

"I bet she will until she hits the sea." Inuyasha grinned, "Then, she'll realize freedom."

"You're only saying that because you got kicked out of your land!" I said, defensively.

He said nothing for a moment, but then, with a straight face, he replied, "No. I'm saying it because it's true."

I was quiet from that moment on and we just sat there, soaking in each other's presence. It was hard to believe that this was the man everybody was so scared of. He was different than normal people, but he wasn't terrible, or so my experience with him told me.

"Whoever killed them is gonna get it." In the distance, a man's voice was gliding through the air, in our direction, "Especially if it's a pirate."

"Yeah." Another spoke, "Can't handle all 7 of us!"

Inuyasha was quick to extinguish the fire and, although it was dark, I saw him ready to run off.

"Wait, where are you going?" I whispered.

"Keh, by myself, I can take maybe 4 of your guards without my demonic power, but not 7." He whispered back, "But I'm still faster than most humans, and I can outrun them."

"Are you leaving me?" I questioned, still in a soft, almost silent voice.

"It's your lucky day." He responded, "You're free."

No. I can't let him get away. If I get caught, I'll never be able to go after him and Ayame. "Take me." I pleaded quietly, "Please. I can't get caught."

He turned his head and looked at me like I had 100 eyes, "You're insane, princess. I'm a pirate."

"Just take me!" My whispered screams echoed.

"Oi! I think I heard something!" A man yelled out, "In one of those caves!" Shit! I blew our cover.

"Come, hurry stupid girl." Inuyasha held out his hand, "Before they all come in."

I grabbed onto him, and, in less than a second, I had been flung over his shoulder and on his back and we were on our way out. Inuyasha was so fast, it was almost unreal. Before any of the guards had actually entered the cave, we were out. Inuyasha jumped and soared over them, and landed back on the ground and kept running.

"Is...IS THAT PRINCESS KAGOME!" One of them yelled, taking out his sword and running after us.

"Hurry Inuyasha!" I warned, they're chasing us.

"I'd like to see them try and catch me." He hissed.

We ran past the craggy coast and, as I looked behind us, I noticed the guards were out of sight. But Inuyasha still ran until we came across a small boat. He hauled it into the water and we both sat inside, as Inuyasha began to paddle out into the ocean.

"Bankotsu's gonna have to figure out a way back himself." He muttered, obviously aggravated.

"Where are we going?" I asked, surprised at how amazingly fast the boat was going.

"To my ship." He stated, "Unless you wanna jump off now and swim to shore."

His ship?! I can't go there! What if he kills me!? Or what if him and his crew rape me and torture me?! Should I jump and swim?

"Listen, wench." Still paddling, he eyed me with such intensity that I felt a force keep me from looking away, "If you wanna jump off, be my guest, but if you wait too long to decide, we'll be too deep and you'll drown."

He said before that he doesn't kill for fun. And I saw no fault in his horizon eyes, as they gleamed under the burning sky, open and clear. If he was hiding something, I'm sure I would be able to see it in them. But his naked eyes showed no fault in his words. Still, how could I just leave home? Even if I do get locked in my room, would it be that bad?

"But Ayame..." I whispered, while tears built up in the corners of my eyes.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stopped paddling for a moment, "D-Don't cry...I hate when girls cry..." He reached his hand out, but stopped it right before it would have been placed on my shoulder. And he just left it there, hanging, almost as if he was contemplating whether or not he should touch me.

"I can't leave her alone..." I whimpered, and buried my face into my hands, letting my palm put slight pressure under my eyes, almost like it would stop the tears from pouring.

"Err...what do you want to do?" He asked, softly, "We won't hurt you, but you have to decide before those bastards come."

"Will you bring me back?" I asked, hopefully.

"Keh, I ain't coming back once I'm gone." He scoffed, "I got too much to risk so if ya really wanna go back, then go. But don't even think about telling anyone about Bankotsu back there."

I have to rescue Ayame. I owe her that much. And she'd do the same for me, I know it. So, I sucked up all my tears and nodded my head. "Let's go."


	3. Welcome Aboard

**Chapter 3: Dear Friend**

**Well, hey guys! I got an inbox asking why I chose Ayame as being Kagome's close friend so I thought I'd answer. So, Ayame was kinda showed as being beneath her in the show when it came to Kouga, so in this, she's beneath her in the sense that Kagome is the princess and Ayame is not. Although, in the show, Ayame is upset about it and in here she shows no signs of jealousy (I didn't think it would fit), I still was able to connect how Kagome felt about it. Kagome likes Kouga and appreciates him but she doesn't love him like that, just like Kagome likes and appreciates what she has as the princess, but doesn't entirely love it (considering she has issues with being locked up and all that). There was no other character I could see as putting "below" Kagome in any sense other than Ayame even though she isn't that relevant in the anime/manga. (Sango was always like an equal and her modern friends weren't in any sense "below Kagome"; they were pretty happy with their lives.)**

**So yeah, anyways, enjoy this chapter! I'm sure as hell gonna have fun writing it!**

He furiously paddled at amazing speed until a huge ship met our view. Of course, what caught our attention more was another ship heading in the opposite direction which was on fire. It wasn't too hard to guess whose ship that was.

"My men..." I mumbled, wondering if I had made the right decision to come with Inuyasha.

Noting my horror as we made our way towards his ship, Inuyasha scoffed, "As I said, we only kill who gets in our way. Your men came after us."

"YOU TOOK AYAME!" I shouted, "OF COURSE THEY WOULD GO AFTER YOU!"

"She's Kouga's woman." He stated, "Of course we would go get her. Like I said, she'll be turning full demon soon."

This man is crazy. More than crazy. He's stupid.

I turned my head away towards the ships, not wanting to talk to him. He obviously saw no wrong in what he was doing. And I didn't want to deal with that.

He continued to paddle, not even breaking a sweat as his arms moved in swift circle movements again and again. His eyes stayed focused, but the rest of his body seemed relaxed. What caught my attention, though, was that I had yet to fully realize that two dog ears were now resting on his head. It never occurred to me that I was no longer sitting with a human man, but with a half-demon at this point.

"We're here." He smirked.

Immediately, roaring could be heard from the top deck. It was almost like a zoo was aboard the ship, and, not too long after we arrived, two ropes were set down, and Inuyasha tied both of them to each side of the little boat. We were raised up to the top and welcomed by a group of savage looking men.

"Who's the bitch, Captain?" One asked, "She for us?" This one, much like Bankotsu, had a long dark hair that was braided. He had pointy ears and huge, red eyes that stared at me with intensity. He arched his eyebrows as he roamed my appearance.

"Shut the fuck up, Hiten." Inuyasha growled, "She's not for anyone. And her name is Kagome."

"As in the princess?" He grinned, "We could get a lot of gold from that. I'll tie her up under the deck."

"You'll do no such thing!" I shouted, putting my hands on my hip, "I'm not a damsel in distress. Inuyasha brought me here because I said I wanted to come!"

The pirate's grin turned into the scowl and he stiffened up, walking over to me and getting in my face, "That's Captain Inuyasha, human Kagome."

My knees weakened as I prepared myself for the death I would receive after yelling at this pirate, but to my surprise, Inuyasha shoved his shoulder and pointed to the far side of the ship.

"Get to work, Hiten." He warned, "I'll deal with the girl."

In that moment, I never wanted to leave Inuyasha's side. He felt much like a guardian. Maybe it was the fact that I was surrounded by armed strangers who looked like they wanted to eat me, but if I could, I would shrink myself down and rest in his pocket for the rest of my time here.

Another men jumped and appeared right in front of us, obviously a demon. His focus was not on me though, so I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Hey, Captain, where's Bank?" He asked.

"Getting the scroll." The captain answered, "He'll be back."

"Then what's with the princess on board." His eyes averted to me for a split second, before crawling back up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head, "She's here for you, actually. Ya took something from the castle that she's not too happy about."

"...My girl?" He questioned, scratching his head.

This must be that Kouga guy he was talking about.

"Yes." I answered for Inuyasha, "And I want to see her." It was more of a demand rather than a request. I had to see Ayame. She's probably miserable.

"Huh?" He looked, surprised that I had the nerve to speak with him, "You came all this way to see my mate?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Take her to your woman, Kouga."

"She's in my room. I'll bring her." He said. Kouga didn't seem mean like Hiten. In fact, he seemed relaxed and chilled.

"Keh, alright." Inuyasha leaned in close to Kouga, "No one touches her, got that?" The rawness of his words chilled the wolf in front of him, but he grinned and nodded, "Got it, Captain."

Kouga walked me through the crowd of confused and stunned pirates who knew any better than to actually approach me. He didn't seem concerned, though.

"So, Kagome, is it." He asked, "I'm Kouga, leader of a pack up in western woods, but pirate on these seas."

I nodded, "Princess of Midoriko's Kingdom."

He laughed, "I knew that. Why is it that you came all this way to see my woman?"

His woman. His woman. His woman. She does not being to anyone!

"She's _her own _woman." I muttered.

Kouga stopped to look at me with wide eyes, "She is _my _intended. So she is mine."

"She does not belong to you!" I wouldn't let a man belittle Ayame like that. You kidnap her and made her your own? No.

"Listen, human girl, she is mine." He growled, "_My _intended. _My _woman."

That's it. Before I could do anything to stop myself, I watched my hand raise up above my head and glide through the air until it landed against the demon's right cheek with as much force as I could conjure up. I gasped right thereafter, taking a step back.

"Shit..." Another demon ran up to us with an angry look on his face, "Kouga, are you okay?"

"Well, of course I'm okay!" Kouga retorted, angrily, "It was only a slap from some human."

The demon looked over at me, "How dare you lay your hands on him!"

"Ginta, shut your mouth." Kouga ordered, "This girl is interesting. I like her."

Ginta looked shocked and a little disappointed that Kouga hadn't appreciated how he tried to handle things. He backed away slowly with a distressed expression.

Now, Kouga turned to me, smirking, "For you, I won't call her _my _woman. Shall we go?"

I, very hesitantly, nodded and continued walking with him past the discouraged Ginta. This will all be worth it when I see Ayame...hopefully she is okay.

I could relax my body more when we came upon an empty hallway and I had no need to worry about any other pirates, who throughout our walk, made me unbelievably uncomfortable. Kouga wasn't too bad to be around, either. Though our last conversation was awkward, he didn't try to bother me for the rest of the time, which I was thankful for.

"Here we are, Kagome." He opened a door where I could see my Ayame resting on a small bed.

"Ayame!" I ran to her and shook her body for her to wake and see me.

Her eyes slowly opened, but widened when she realized it was me, "Princess!" She sat up almost immediately and put both hands on my shoulders, "Oh Princess! I am so happy to see you! But what are you doing here on a ship?"

"I came to see you!" I smiled, "I was worried!"

She blushed at my words, "Oh I am honored to have your highness worry about me and come all this way! I am safe! It's all okay!"

Kouga chuckled from the doorway, "I got some stuff I gotta handle so I'll be back in a bit."

Ayame giggled, "Okay Kouga! Thank you for sending Princess Kagome to see me!" He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"How shall we escape, Ayame." I whispered, leaning in close to her, happy that he was gone.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side in her confusion, "Escape? Has no one told you? I am to marry Kouga!" Her face lit up when she said that name. Now, I was left with the confusion.

"Y-You want to be here?" I stood up, "But why?"

"Kouga promised that we will be married and, after an important mission is completed, we will go back to our packs and live happily!" She bounced on the bed like a little child, "And...they said in 10 days, I will be a wolf demon just like him!"

Again, I was at a loss, "They kidnapped you Ayame. Took you away from everyone..."

"Princess, I couldn't stay anyways. After I turn to a demon, the barrier would have destroyed me." She shrugged, "And I like Kouga! He comes here and tells me stories every night!"

"So, that's it...you're not...coming back with me?" I looked down. What have I gotten myself into?

"No, I am so sorry Princess. I can't." Ayame sighed, sensing my displeasure, "But Princess, you shouldn't have come. This crew is on an important mission! They might not let you go for now... You should be in the castle!"

"I left to come get you...I-I found the Captain in a cave on the rocky shores." I explained, "We were running from the guards and we had to get on a small boat to get away from them...He asked me if I wanted to come or stay but I wanted to find you."

It had just hit me that I was on this boat and I wasn't getting dropped off home anytime soon. And Inuyasha warned me, too. All for what? To find that Ayame is perfectly happy being kidnapped by some demon and I came all this way for nothing!? This can't happen...

"Oh...Princess..." She put a hand on my shoulder, "I am so sorry that I worried you." I didn't want to hear it though. I walked towards the door and left her there to bathe in her _happiness. _

"Dammit..." I sighed, "Why did I come? Now, I'm the one who is all alone."

I walked back up towards the deck to confront the only person I knew might help...although something told me he wouldn't...

"Excuse me, someone!" I begged around the crowd of pirates, hoping one would ask me what's wrong, but many ignored me at first, just turning their backs.

"Hm?" One finally turned to me, "Oh dear, Princess...Are you lost on our ship?" He had a very flamboyant attitude.

"Yeah. Do you know where Inuyasha is?" I fiddled with my fingers a bit while asking, scared I might get yelled at because I'm a human girl or something worse.

"Oh, that man is in the Captain's Quarters, of course." He grinned, "I am Jakotsu by the way. Sorry if my hair is a mess, but it looks like yours is, too." He laughed, "Oh my, why don't you come to my room and freshen up a bit. I'll take you to Captain after."

Freshen up? I studied Jakotsu's face a bit more, noting the thick purple lines shooting down from each eye, but I also saw his smile, which seemed, although a bit creepy and sadistic, sincere.

"T-Thank you." I bowed and the excited man lead me to his room, which, of course, was in the same hallway as Ayame.

"See, because Inuyasha likes my fighting style, I've proved worthy of having my own room." He bragged, pulling out a brush and sitting me in front of his mirror, "My other brothers, other than Bankotsu, sleep in the pirate's den with a bunch of other pirates. I'm special."

He proceeded to brush out the tangles in my hair, "I like having two girls aboard the ship. None of these tough guys let me play dress-up like this."

"You've spoken to Ayame?" I asked.

"Of course." He grinned, "I did her hair and makeup, too."

"Do you think Inuyasha will let me go, soon?" I flinched a little as he pulled my hair.

Jakotsu stopped for a second, then continued fiddling with my hair, "Don't know. I would think not. He's in a rush lately. All of us are. Turning back would slow us down...I think you'd look better with your hair down."

I sighed. I really want to get home. I'm not use to this. I want to see my mother and the town's people.

"Now, makeup." He did my makeup, putting on blush and eye-shadow and red lipstick, "Dear, you're cute. Not as cute as the captain with his adorable ears, but cute."

I smiled, grateful that, for a moment while Jakotsu did my makeup, I felt normal. He was pretty accepting of me, which was something I would have to learn to love if I was staying here.

"Thank you, Jakotsu." I stood and bowed.

"No, thank you. Don't get to play with all this makeup with only men around." He winked at me, "Now, let's go see Captain."

He led me through another hallway that, at its end, had a big door that was titled "Captain".

"You just knock and he'll open." Jakotsu ran back up to the deck. I suppose he had other work to do.

"Well, here goes nothing." I took a deep breath and reach my fist to the door, and, ever so gently, knocked.

"Who the hell-" Inuyasha opened the door a bit, obviously aggravated, "Keh, see Jakotsu got to you. What do you want, now?"

"I-" I stopped myself, knowing that if I asked, I was probably gonna get in earful and possibly get thrown off into the sea. (Although I did doubt Inuyasha would do that.)

Noting my dilemma with words, he groaned, "Come in, then." He opened his door all the way, rolling his eyes.

"Did ya see Ayame?" He asked, walking back to his messy desk.

"Y-Yeah..." I sighed, "She's pretty intent on staying with Kouga..."

Inuyasha looked over at me and laughed, "Did ya think she would wanna escape? I told you, stupid girl, that she was gonna marry Kouga."

I was left with nothing to do but let my head fall forward, "What are you going to do with me, then?"

"Keh, nothing. Do what you want on this ship. Just don't ruin anything or get in my way." He warned.

"I take it you're not going to take me back?" I hoped he would think about it and take pity on me.

"No." Was his response, "I gave you a choice and you chose this. Not my problem if you get a little homesick." He contemplated the paper on his desk, now ignoring me.

I sat quiet, sobbing to myself, but not actually letting tears come down. I sniffled a bit, thinking about how long it would be before I would be set free. And who do I have to blame? Me. I chose to come rescue someone who is perfectly fine. And now I have to sit here with this half-demon and hope that they dock in some town, soon.

"Are you gonna shut up anytime soon?" He leaned his head back in aggravation.

"You shut it!" Again, I mentally scolded myself for shouting at him, "I don't know what to do..."

He shook his head, "Not my problem, wench. Don't blame me for all your personal issues! You're not the only one with an agenda."

He was right. It was not my place to put this on him. He was obviously distressed about whatever mission they were on, and he hasn't really done anything to hurt me (other than raid my castle, of course). But, in the end, he was not the evil man I thought him to be. He gave me the choice and I'm here because I didn't want to jump off his boat. I'm lucky he gave me the choice to begin with. And he's giving me all the freedom on this ship.

Not too long after, I found myself thinking about what my mother told me about him. He was banished by his own brother because of something he couldn't even control, so of course it wasn't hard to figure out that he would grow up to live a life like this. He has no family or anything.

"I'll be going now." I sighed, guessing that all I had to do now was get used to this ship.

"Keh, have fun." Inuyasha sat by his deck and looked up at the ceiling, almost hopeless. I wondered what it was that was making him so sad looking, but I didn't bother to ask. We were all sad right now.

I found my way back up to the deck, contemplating whether or not I should go to Ayame's room and stay there. But I was upset with her. She's totally happy with marrying a man she just met because he says they were meant to be? And now she's giddy while I've got nothing on this ship.

"Hey. Princess!" I glanced over, not too sure what to expect, but when I didn't see anything, I assumed it was probably some joke or something.

"Princess! Over here!" The voice rang in my ear again, but I saw nothing. Although, merely a second later, I felt something on my neck, so I whacked it, assuming it was some bug.

...And, of course with my luck, I was correct.

"Owww." A flea lay flat in my hand, only taking a couple seconds to return to its normal size.

"Y-You're a bug?" I asked, hoping the sea hadn't gotten to me.

He put his hands on his hips, "Not a bug, if I may correct you. I'm Myoga, the flea. Protector of this ship!"

"You?" I questioned, "There's no way."

"Excuse me, I am a very capable demon just like all others aboard!" He fumed, "But that's not why I called your name!"

"Hm. Why did you, then?" I lifted him up to my face, still a little at awe at the little demon.

"Because it appears that you'll be staying with us as a guest." He explained, "And I'd like to welcome you on. If I am correct, you are the second woman ever aboard this ship under these circumstances!"

"The other being Ayame." I assumed.

"No, you seem, Ayame is here because of Kouga. You're here because the Captain brought you out of the kindness of his heart." He corrected.

"So, there's another woman on board?" Maybe I could stay with her, if she's okay with it.

"No. I'm afraid Lady Kikyou died a couple years ago in battle." Myoga sighed, "She was a nice woman. She acted more as the mother Inuyasha never really got to know. You look a bit like her, except younger of course. Much more childlike."

Died? Does that mean that I'm in a lot of danger just being on this ship? I thought because it was full of demons, I would be guarded by their strength.

The flea seemed to take notice of my worry and shook his head at me, "Oh, don't worry about yourself, Princess. Lady Kikyou ran off to fight on her own, being a powerful priestess. She died in her own battle against some demon. Captain Inuyasha didn't take too well to the news though. She, being older than him in human years, had treated him like a son, so he had grown fond to the idea of having someone like that to take care of him."

"That's so sad..." My head drooped. This guy had it rough.

"Yes, but on the bright side, welcome aboard." He hopped on my hand with joy, "It'll be dinner time in a few. I'll let you in early so you won't have to eat next to these pigs."

I could tell Myoga was a lot more like a gentleman than what his appearance suggests. He hopped off my hand and continued to jump forward, leading me to their eating area which was actually quite big, with three long tables that could probably sit close to as much as the dining room in the castle could. (Well, probably a little less.)

"I'll tell the cook to send you out some food." Myoga smiled, "There's some fruit on the table, so help yourself."

I took an apple, but didn't eat it. Rather, I played around with it, bouncing it off my fingers to distract me. Right after I was left in this big room all by myself, I felt empty and alone. Despite the flea's gentleness, nothing could replace what I had. I didn't want to be here. I felt like a stranger, and worse, I missed my kingdom, my home.

Myoga hopped back in, returning with a man who set down a plate of I don't know right in front of me.

"It's soup." Myoga confirmed, "Looks terrible but doesn't taste as bad. A lot of fish in it."

I smiled politely, but in actuality, I prefered maybe some steak with a side of jasmine rice.

"Thank you." I nodded to him. My hand reached and held the spoon in its grip, then dipped it into the soup. Hesitantly I raised the spoon to my mouth and swallowed it. Truth be told, it wasn't that bad.

I finished my soup in a couple of minutes, due to my empty and demanding stomach. When I was done, the cook came back and took it.

"Save some for the Captain." Myoga warned.

The cook shrugged, "It'll be a waste. We're lucky if he eats more than a piece of bread a day."

The flea sighed, "Kagome, I'll be off now. I'd leave in a bit before the room is crowded with hungry pirates." Then, he hopped off.

"Does Inuyasha not eat?" I asked myself, letting my eyes wander to the many bowls of fruit on the table, "Maybe it's his stress...He probably thinks he's too busy to come and eat."

A lightbulb lit up above my head and I grabbed an apple, a pear and an orange and ran out of the room.

"Maybe he just needs some nutrients!" I giggled to myself, feeling hopeful. A part of me just wanted to stay busy, though.

When I made it to his door, it was half open, almost like someone had just left. I took the opportunity to peek through and the captain was sitting at his desk, scowling at whatever he was looking at.

"Inuyasha." I called, walking in.

He saw me and groaned, "What do ya want now, wench."

I tossed him an apple, and (due to great demon reflexes) he lifted his hand and caught it.

"What the hell is this for?" He asked, glaring at me.

"I overheard you haven't been going down to eat dinner, so I brought you some fruit." I exclaimed happily.

"Keh, I don't need you getting me stuff." He crossed his arms and turned his head, like a child.

"Oh come on." I retorted, "I'm just trying to be nice so just eat the food."

"Whatever." He growled. He was sounding more and more like a five year old to me than a captain of a ship.

"Don't you know how to say thank you?" I challenged, hoping maybe I could get some sort of recognition out of him. I didn't have to get him anything. It'd be nice if he acknowledged what I did.

"Keh, thanks then." He mumbled, "But that doesn't mean ya gotta go worrying about me. I'm not some weak human, ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah." I smirked, "Just eat the fruit. It's good for you."

With that, I left the other two fruits on his deck and stepped out, leaving him to his work.

**Just thought I'd include that little scene since there's one similar where Kagome throws fruit at him while he's sitting in a tree before they really developed a relationship. It's cute (in my opinion). I also threw in Kikyou before anyone catches feelings because when Kagome first hears about Kikyou, she hasn't begun to like him. I like sticking to some aspects of the original :)**

**But I hope you guys liked it! It's a bit longer than my other chapters, so I hope it doesn't seem rushed. And for those asking for Shippo, Sango and Miroku, don't worry, they're coming. (I wouldn't leave them out, but remember, they weren't there in the beginning.)**

**Don't forget to revieww! I'm really excited to write this.**


	4. Stormy Nights

**Chapter 4: Stormy Nights**

**Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic! I really appreciate all the reviews. I'm gonna try to update regularly, which won't be that hard unless something comes up because I like writing this, so hopefully I won't keep anyone waiting.**

I reluctantly spent the night with Ayame. Though it took every fiber of my being to not yell at her for being completely unreasonable, I didn't. We didn't talk much though. She talked to Kouga about me staying there and he agreed to sleep elsewhere, but I came in after she already fell asleep and settled myself in so I wouldn't have to go through any awkward conversations.

At the crack of dawn, I woke up and snuck out. There was no reason for me to stay in with her. She stays couped up in there all day probably freaking out over how adorable Kouga is or something.

"Dear, you look sleepy." Jakotsu appeared behind me wearing a silly (creepy) grin.

I jumped back, a little caught off guard. Something about Jakotsu made me feel at home and uncomfortable at the same time, "I didn't sleep much..."

"Well, I could have guessed that much." He giggled, "Is it homesickness? You'll learn to like it here. Trust me, when Bank and I came on this ship, I wanted to puke. But then, after seeing all the men with no shirts, I felt at home."

I highly doubted that all these shirtless men would ease my troubled and lonely mind, but I was hopeful something along the way would.

"So..." He continued, "What do you even do on this ship?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know what to do. I was just planning on walking around, I guess. Cry probably."

"Ooo don't do that! Your face will get red and gross." He commented, shaking his head in disapproval, "Besides, are you not a princess? Princesses are calm in all situations."

"If I was a princess, I'd be in a castle." I muttered, "I'm wearing rags in a ship." Kouga had given me some clothes to wear that were in fact just a tight cream top and a brown vest over it, along with tight dark pants and black boots that came up right below my knee. Definitely not a gown.

"Well, dear, you look like the queen of this ship." He mused, grinning, "I'd stay on the down low unless you want all the adorable, shirtless pirates all over you." He winked, then ventured up to the deck.

I looked down at my strange attire, and it struck me odd that anyone would find pants on a woman more attractive than the gown I wore before, even if it was plain. At least the gown ostentatiously showed my royal blood, whereas now, I look like a dirty pirate.

Wandering around, I found stairs to a lower area of this huge pirate ship. I didn't what I was expecting when I walked down, but when I found a cellar full of rum, I sat in the corner and cried. Was it the initial smell of alcohol mixed with molasses that brought out every hopeless thought I harbored in my mind? Or was I just still tired? I wasn't even thinking about what made me cry while I was crying. I didn't have to. My body knew enough to melt down without me telling it so. There was no direct reminiscence of what happened. No context in my tears. But still, I stayed on my knees, and cried.

"I just need sleep." I whimpered, drying my eyes and mentally reminding myself why exactly I broke down. Of course, internally, I knew that it was fear and loneliness that brought upon my breakdown, but I had fallen before I got a chance to think about it.

Standing, I wiped the dirt off of my pants and observed the room before heading back up, considering my journey to be a pointless one.

It was then that I realized that I really had nowhere to go. I wanted to rest but I wouldn't go back in Ayame's room while she was there and I sure as hell wouldn't sleep on the ground somewhere. If I had a map of the ship, maybe I could find a nice, empty sitting area somewhere at the least.

"Inuyasha..." I concluded, knowing he could help me.

Back to his cabin my legs carried me, now waiting for my fist to raise itself and knock.

_Knock Knock Knock_

In under five seconds, the door swung open.

"Who the hell-" He fumed, but proceeded to let out a sigh, "Listen, Kagome, I'm too busy for you to keep barging in here all the time!"

"I'm tired." I confessed, yawning as proof.

"Thought you had Kouga's room." He crossed his arms, "Or are you still upset at the friend you risked everything for."

I didn't like him teasing me like this, "Listen, this would go a lot faster if you just gave me somewhere to sleep."

He shook his head, "Unless you wanna lay down in one of the men's sweaty beds, I suggest you head back to Ayame's."

I waved my hands to stop him from closing the door on me, "There's gotta be some place. I'm gonna faint of exhaustion."

He placed the palm of his head on his forehand in frustration, "If you can stay mute in here, you can rest in my bed. Haven't used it in a while anyways."

"Your bed? As in _your _bed?" I didn't expect him to offer me this. I didn't even know if I felt comfortable sleeping in his bed.

"Yes _my _bed, idiot. Ya want it or not?"Leaned up against the wall, he stared at me in annoyance.

"...Yeah..." I hesitated, "Yes, please." I corrected, remembering my manners.

He got out of the way and lead me to the back of his cabin, where a rather normal looking bed resided, looking seemingly untouched. It must be true that he rarely uses it. I can't imagine this _busy _man taking the time every morning to make his bed.

"When you wake up, if I'm not here, let yourself out." He walked back to his desk, where on a map, he marked X's on various locations and read through several documents.

I settled in in his bed, taking in the faint scent of the earth and ocean mist which for some reason, relaxed me. I sunk into the mattress, bathing in his previous presences. I wasn't sure whether or not I was comfortable laying here, but I closed my eyes anyways and fell asleep.

* * *

"Princess, how's it going?"

My snapped open to see a man hovering over my body.

"H-Huh?" I sat up while my vision cleared.

"Now, what are you doing curled up in the captain's bed?" He leaned closer.

"Bankotsu, was it?" I remembered the purple star on his forehead, and my vision finally returned to normal.

He grinned, "Ya remembered me? Heh, not surprised."

I nodded and looked around the room for Inuyasha, but when I didn't see him, I got a little nervous. Bankotsu, although not a demon, was still extremely intimidating.

"So, Princess, your directions were right. Got the scroll. No one got hurt." The smirk on his face grew, "Now, our mission can move along a bit easier. Maybe that's why Inuyasha ain't letting nothing happen to you."

"Huh? He's protecting me because I got you guys the scroll?" I scratched my head.

"I dunno. But I wouldn't doubt it." He began walking away, "And get outta his bed before you look suspicious, Princess."

I blushed, happy that him and Inuyasha were pleased with me. I didn't want to imagine what my life would be if they weren't. But also a bit embarrassed that someone saw me in here. I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about why I was in his bed. I just wanted to take a nap.

"Might as well get out before more guests welcome themselves..." I thought in a sour tone. Besides, I wasn't really that tired anymore. I was actually pretty hungry.

Thanks to my familiarity with big and confusing places (like my castle), remembering where everything was wasn't a problem and I was able to find my way to the the kitchen, where the chef (a jolly demon) chopped up some fruits and vegetables and made me a nice breakfast. I thanked him, bowed, and decided I would take a walk on deck. By now, everyone on the ship should know I'm here and should also know that they'd get in trouble for touching me. I felt kinda safe.

So I strutted up and enjoyed the suns rays piercing my pale skin. Tan skin wasn't very desirable because it was a sign that someone worked a lowly, outside job, but I liked the look of it. Reminded me of caramel. Of course, I knew the consequences of getting too dark (my mom would be so mad), but one day without a rice hat wouldn't burn me.

"Hey, girl, you better watch out." I heard a growl coming from the side of me, "Mess up any of my shit, I'll kill you. Don't care about our damned captain. You'll do well to watch your step on this ship."

Turning my head, I saw his arms crossed as he scowled, a bald man with a vertical purple stripe going through both eyes and a strange purple tattoo on his forehead.

"You see this?" He lifted his arm to reveal a gourd attached to his wrist. He then proceeded to drink whatever was in there and, looking at me, spit it out, creating flames. I jumped back, startled and a little frightened even though it hadn't come close enough to burning me.

"I make weapons on this ship. Interrupt my work, and I'll burn you alive." He grinned.

"Ren, what the hell are you up to?" I let out a sigh as I saw Jakotsu running up to us, "Inuyasha and Bankotsu will kick your weak ass if you hurt her. And so will I."

The man stood, and if looks could kill, Jakotsu would be dead, "Shut the fuck up, Jakotsu. Just make sure this girl stays out of everyone's way because I don't mind getting killed by those two, but I'll kill her first. She will not stomp around this ship because of some royal blood she's got in her veins. I'll be damned."

"Hey!" I demanded, making sure to stay close and somewhat behind Jakotsu, "You can't assume things about people without knowing them! I'm not some proud princess who makes messes of other people's lives without concern!"

The scary man was now somewhat baffled, but he was still obviously upset that I dared to raise my voice at him.

"C'mon Kagome." Jakostu interrupted, "Let's go."

We walked away, Jakotsu towering over me.

"Who was that?" I asked, looking behind me to find that he was still looking at me, menacingly.

"That's my brother, Renkotsu." He explained, "He's kind of a stone-cold bitch. So, stay away from him."

I nodded in agreement.

We walked together for quite some time, just talking about life on this ship. Jakotsu revealed to me that he never really had anyone he could talk to other than Bankotsu, and he was grateful to have someone like me on board. Ayame stays couped up in her room, but he said I gave him good company.

I felt the same way. Jakotsu made me feel relaxed. He was a lot like Ayame except he didn't treat me like I was on a high pedestal. He talked to me like a real person, and I enjoyed that about him.

After a while, though, he had to return to do some work, and I wandered about the deck, ignoring all the stares I received.

"Oh, Princess Kagome!" Myoga called, jumping around, "How have you been?"

I smiled, "I've been well, Myoga, other than that Renkotsu."

"Renkotsu? Has he been giving you trouble?" He asked, hopping onto my shoulder.

I shrugged, "A little, but Jakotsu straightened him out. It was nothing really."

"Hm...okay." He nodded his head, "Well, I wanted to tell you that it looks as though we might be met with a storm later. I suggest that, after dinner, you remain indoors."

"How about, after I eat, you tell some cool stuff about this ship!" I suggested.

The little bug demon glowed with joy, "Ooo that's a great idea!" I could tell that he had a lot of stories to share and not many people who wanted to listen. "Well, Princess, it'll be a daily thing that I let you in for dinner early so you don't get hounded. Be there in 10 minutes and I'll have the chef serve you!"

I smiled and nodded while the insect hopped off my shoulder and outta sight.

The next 10 minutes I spent watched the waves. It was amazing how they rushed to collide with the ship. It reminded me of close friends bumping into each other in town, rushing to say hello. The relationship between this ship and the sea was visible in the way we swayed with it. The deck rocked like a baby being put to sleep like it's mother. Right now, all was well on board.

"Ooo." I remembered the time, "I bet it's been 10 minutes, and I can't be late for dinner!"

I sped to the dining hall and took a seat. Myoga greeted me there and the chef brought out today's meal. I ate it with delight, giving my compliments.

"All done!" I rubbed my stomach. As if on command, the chef came out and retrieved my plate and hustled back to the kitchen.

"So, where shall we go?" I asked, getting out of my seat. The flea led me out of the dining hall and down many stairs until we met a small room, with only one lit lantern.

"This is my room." He smiled, "I live rather humbly."

"I'd say compared to your size, you're living quite impressively." To him, I knew this room was probably huge.

"Well, it already began to rain a bit, just as I predicted. It will only get worse." He sighed, "But, all is well. Shall I tell you a story?"

"Yes, please!" I was excited.

"I shall tell you the story of this ship." He exclaimed, "This ship is named the Goshinboku. It was Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho's ship. He'd given it to Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, as a gift from one lover to another. Thrilled, she hid it in the cave where the two had first met. I was the only one who knew of its whereabouts because, as her sailing mentor, I helped her to sail it to the cave, where I promised not to tell anyone of where he hid it until her son, who she was still pregnant with at the time, was old enough. It would be a gift to him."

"Well, that's touching." I put my hand over my heart, as I felt compassionate for the Goshinboku myself, "So, what happened?"

"Well..." He continued, "When Izayoi was in labor, a fire was started right outside her room and began to spread quickly. InuTaisho was on the other side of the kingdom, handling some business, because it was forbidden that a man be in the room while a woman is giving birth. By the time he arrived, the fire had spread so much that the only way to his lover and newborn child, was to run through the fire, so he did."

"Really?!" I leaned in close.

"Yes, and he carried them both out through the flames as well." He stated, "But, he was badly burned and weak. Normally, these wounds would have healed in a day or two, but there were people who didn't like the idea of their king being with a human woman, so, during his time of weakness, he was killed, protecting his family. Izayoi took Inuyasha away, to a little cabin in the woods, where he was raised until, at a very young age, she, too, died in a fire."

"That's terrible...I can't imagine losing my mother like that." I pictured Inuyasha's face in mind.

"Inuyasha went to the castle, looking for someone to take him in, but his brother, Sesshomaru, not only hated him because he was a half-demon, he blamed him for the death of his father. So, he was banished. For 10 years, he had to learn to survive on his own and was constantly travelling. I lived in this ship, but also watched over him, and, when he was 14, I told him about the Goshinboku."

I found myself taken back by the history of this vessel.

"He snuck back into the land of his father where he found the Goshinboku deep in the cave and, with my help of course, sailed it out. Unfortunately, he did get himself into a little trouble when sailing out, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Sesshomaru found it a waste of time to chase him, so, he let him go. This ship was been under his command ever since."

I was speechless. I knew of Inuyasha's hard life, but knowing it and hearing it like this was so different. My heart sympathized with him. And the walls on this craft seemed to be alive now.

"Did you like it, Princess Kagome?" Myoga asked me.

"I'm at an awe. Such a hard life Inuyasha lived." I sighed, "I feel bad for him."

"He's grown now. He would not accept words like that." He chuckled, "But, unfortunately, it is getting late. And I must retire until morning. I enjoyed your company tonight."

"Thank you Myoga. I enjoyed yours as well." I headed out and found my way back to Ayame's door. I put my ear to it, and heard Ayame's soft humming. I wouldn't go in until she was asleep. So, I paced.

Myoga had been correct about the rain getting worse. It was so heavy now, like giant footprints against the deck. The Goshinboku trembled now, as if she was scared.

I sat down by the door, and slowly, as the moon rose, I found myself surrounded by thick darkness.

"Maybe I should go inside now..." I had a bad feeling about tonight.

I slowly stood and looked around. This place was in one piece. Thank God.

With hesitation, I watched Ayame's door, hoping that by now, she was fast asleep.

"Is that her?" I could faintly hear a whisper coming from the same hallway, but as I checked to see who it belonged to, I saw nothing but blackness. I could only my hands in front of me, but, beyond that, was nothing but a giant shadow.

"Who...who is that?" I questioned, backing up.

Suddenly, I felt a hand cover my mouth and take me into Jakotsu's room. Still, with my mouth covered, I saw a disfigured man in front of me who more resembled a frog with red surrounding his abnormally large eyes.

"She is a pretty girl." He grinned.

The hand uncovered my mouth and I heard a laugh, "She's a princess."

Renkotsu was behind me. Even without seeing him, I recognized that cold voice.

"What are you doing!" I shouted. But a cloth was wrapped around my face, covering my mouth so I could do nothing but make muffled noises. I was then thrown into the arms of the strange man, who tied my hands behind my back.

"Renkotsu, Mukotsu!" A shocked Jakotsu rose up from his bed, astounded by the sight in front of him, "What the fuck are you two doing to the princess.

In horror, I watched as Renkotsu made his way towards Jakotsu, who stood his ground, and ripped a long knife from his belt, stabbing it into Jakotsu's chest.

"What we are doing is handling business, foolish brother." He smirked at his bleeding brother who fell to the floor, choking as the blood began to flow out from his mouth. I couldn't believe it. I cried as my eyes realized the crimson sadness that leaked on the floor.

"Now, can I have her?" Mukotsu asked, licking his lips as he threw me onto Jakotsu's bed. My eyes still witnessed the stillness of Jakotsu's empty body. Could it be?

"Yes, brother." Was Renkotsu's only response, as he basked in his bloody mess.

Now, the man turned to me, "You may find this hard to believe, but... many women don't find me attractive...Butt, sweet princess, let's make some nice memories before you die, so that you may see me differently."

His hand reached out to my neck, as my muffled screamed barely made their way to Renkotsu's ears. Slowly, the moved it down to my collar bone, which he rubbed and admired.

"Your skin is beautiful." He whispered. To my horror, he lowered it even more to my breast, which he stopped to grab and massage with his fingers.

Stop it. I don't want this! Won't someone help me!

He leaned over and kissed my wet cheek and then stuffed his face into my chest, kissing the thin layers of clothes that shielded me. His other hand gripped my thigh as he spread my legs and made his way inbetween them.

I felt helpless and alone. I never had been with a man. I didn't want to be with him. I'd rather he just kill me now with my dignity, with my innocence.

"Oh my, you are perfect." He began caressing up and down my leg, but stopped and moved away from me. For a moment, I thought he had changed his mind and was going to leave me, but he only stared at my body and reached out to unbutton my vest. He shoved his face into my neck, now, kissing me and breathing heavily as his hand reached inside my pants and rubbed. I tried so hard to scream loud, but it was nothing anyone would hear. My body began reacting, and I kicked desperately to get him off of my. I was humiliated.

"Be still, bitch." He growled, "Or I will fucking-"

The door busted open. "Dirty fucking bastards..." The cracking of knuckles is the sound that calmed my bouncing heart. I knew that someone had come for me.

"C-Captain?" Mukostu stuttered in disbelief and moved away from me.

"In the flesh." He muttered.

Bankotsu ran in, and, at the sight of his dead brother, his face grew red, "Traitor!"

Renkotsu, surprisingly didn't seem scared at all, "It's unfortunate really. I was hoping to have blown his legs off."

"You really are a worthless piece of shit." Inuyasha growled, then looked over at me.

"Kagome..." He breathed out and lunged at Mukostu who ran to the corner and released poison from a little jar he had.

"Come at me." He hissed.

Inuyasha, still running towards him, laughed, "I'm not some human. Your poison is nothing." With that, he dug his claws into his throat and the man collapsed onto the floor.

"Keh, idiot." I heard Inuyasha say.

Bankostu and Renkotsu were having their own fight, Renkotsu lunging at Bankostu with his sword and Bankostu attacked with his halberd. The swords clashed, creating such a sound that in itself, could pierce through skin.

Inuyasha untied my hand and uncovered my mouth and lifted me in his arms, nodding at Bankotsu that he may leave this battle to him. Bankotsu nodded back and, right as we left the room, I saw Bankostu cut off his head.

* * *

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga's voice echoed through my burning headache. I must've passed out.

"Master Inuyasha! The storm! It's getting bad!" He pleaded, but I heard no answer from the hanyou.

"The waved are so large, we cannot even see in front of us! Master Inuyasha, it's terrible!" Myoga continued to beg for his attention, "I fear for the sake of everyone on board."

My eyes opened fully now as all my senses regained consciousness. I was in Inuyasha's bed. The moon was still high in the sky as I could see from a window. But Myoga was right. The storm looked dangerous.

"Who's sailing!?" He demanded.

"I-" Myoga paused, "I haven't been up on deck since right after dinner."

All of what had happened came back to me in sections, but if there was thing I remembered clearly, was blood everywhere.

"Ja-Jakotsu..." I whimpered, while the vision of his lifeless body appeared in the back of my mind. My eyes watered for the loss of my new friend. Though I had only just met him, his friendship comforted me, and the idea of spending my afternoons talking with him brought me solace. Such a sour ending, to be killed by your own brother...

My body curled up in a small ball under the blankets and the rest of the night flooded back to me. Mukotsu... I immediately felt a sting of pain rush through my body. I had never been touched the way he touched me. I had never been abused in such a way and, though he had taken control of my body for that short time, I felt the pain more in my heart.

But Inuyasha killed him. He saved me before anything else happened. And Bankotsu had avenged Jakotsu's death. But still, I couldn't stop the overflow of emptiness, no matter how much logic I used to convince myself that it's okay now.

With all my emotions running crazy, I hadn't even noticed the hanyou who had knelt beside the bed.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked.

I turned my body to face him, feeling his stare against my being. "I-" I choked on my uncertainty, "I don't understand anything..."

He nodded in understanding, "From now on, you're staying with me, ya got that?" He muttered. His angry tone suggested that he was upset at someone, but the way his eyes turned away to look beside him made me think it was with himself whom he was not on good terms.

I agreed with him though. I never wanted to leave this bed that shielded me.

"If you'll excuse me, but Master! There will not be a "from now on" if this ship falls apart!" Myoga butted in, jumping in front of my rested face.

"Who was sailing right after dinner?" The hanyou questioned, standing upright, "Better not be some idiot."

"It was... I believe Toukajin..." Myoga stuttered, looking down.

"..." Inuyasha raised up a fist, "Shit... I gotta-"

The Goshinboku quaked and trembled, causing me to fall of the bed and land face first on the floor. The pressure that knocked into my forehead blurred my vision again, and all I saw my my body lift up.

"C'mon, Kagome!" His voice rang in my ears and he swung me over his shoulders so I was comfortably on his back. I could feel water drops falling on my body. It must be leaking through the ceiling, which was not a good sign.

Swiftly, Inuyasha and Myoga darted out of the room and onto the deck. I squinted and could see many men struggling to not get taken away. Waved crashed and stole some of the crew into the unknown. I gripped onto the hanyou's shoulders in fear. I didn't want to be separated from him.

"Dammit..." He bellowed and leaped up towards a chubby and quite dumb looking man who was fighting with the wheel to keep control.

"C-Captain..." The man huffed, "I'm trying but...I can't control it!"

"Idiot! Toukajin, why the hell would you take the wheel during a storm!" Inuyasha raged, "Keh, you already killed a few of my men, but this ends now."

He reached for the wheel, basically shoving Toukajin out of the way, but as his fingers met the wood, a wave crashed right over our heads. I hadn't even realized it had consumed the three of us until we were all rising from the deck. I shut my eyes tight, preparing to die.

The wave retreated back to the ocean and stole our bodies with it. I didn't let go of him, though. I held on with all my might. Though I was almost certain I wouldn't live, I wouldn't just let myself die either.

"Inuyasha..." I thought to myself, "Inu...Yasha..."

* * *

**Well that's how the story ends...they all just die!  
Just kidding. It wasn't a funny joke but I had to. Sorry it took so long to update but I had a lot of homework. Still, I hope this chapter made you happy. I know, there's a lot of stuff going on, but don't you worry! It gets better from here.**

**And if you're worried about our other beloved characters, they will arrive shortly. One by one.**

**And if you were wondering, yes, I did take most of those intense scenes from the manga and anime. I thought it'd be a cute thing to do I guess. Gotta keep the connection alive between the fic and the real thing alive.**

**Suggestions? PM me!**

**Comments? Review Review Review. I really truly appreciate it! **


	5. The Child and The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Child and The Truth**

**Well, hey. I was a little stuck on where to take this, but I'm just going with the flow and I hope you guys liked it.  
And yes, I did use actual quotes from the manga/anime for both Mukotsu and Renkotsu in the last chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it! Love getting reviews and PMs**

I didn't remember much of what happened. All I knew was I was taken into the sea and Inuyasha was with me. Why was I on a ship? Why did I know who that silver haired half-demon was? I had absolutely no clue right now. Everything but my last moments above the water was a total blur.

But here I was, facing the great blue sky while my back burned on the hot sand.

"The beach...?" I wondered, sitting up straight to view my surroundings.

I was a couple feet from the water, and behind me was a large forest. What scared me, though, was that I was alone. What happened to the hanyou? I must've been pulled out and laid nicely by someone. I couldn't be completely alone.

That's when the memories came back. I left to find Ayame, only to discover that she was happy (even though I don't why she believes anything she was told.) I was attacked. There was a storm... And now, I'm here. That was it, right? The overwhelming amount of small details that slowly poured into my head pressed against my skull.

My eyes closed for a bit to relive the past couple of days. I couldn't help but clench my fists in a fit of internal anger and frustration. But I had learned from a young age to keep myself calm even when all seemed hopeless. And right now, hopeless was being stranded on an island after losing your home to go on a pirate ship that was probably now destroyed.

"Aaaaah!" A child ran through the forest and into my sight, obviously trying to get away from something or someone.

I stood up and turned to witness whatever it was he was running from. There was the sound of ruffling leaves and a large grunt.

"Listen, you stupid kid!" Inuyasha appeared in his soaked outfit, "Don't you dare try to steal anything from me again! Or I'll rip your heart right out your chest!"

The little boy hid behind my legs, but didn't respond to the pissed off hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!?" I shouted, immediately feeling bad for the kid. I mean, who threatens little children like that? He had to be only like seven years old.

"This runt tried stealing my sword!" He answered, as if that justified his actions.

I can't believe this guy! He's really getting that mad over some little kid? "He's just a child, ya know!" I retorted, "You don't have to be so cruel!"

"Keh, I'll say what I want." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Besides, why should I listen to you? I didn't even get a thank you for saving your life!"

I ignored his arrogance and turned to boy, who was shivering scared.

"What's your name?" I asked, smiling.

"S-Shippo..." He answered, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Why did you try to steal Inuyasha's sword?" I asked, still being as gentle as possible. I'm surprised he didn't piss his pants already. I'd be scared of Inuyasha if he was after me like that.

Shippo paused, fiddling with his thumbs, "...I want to be strong..."

"Well, stealing swords ain't gonna make you strong." Inuyasha hissed, "It'll get you killed. Don't you got parents to go to, anyways? Aren't you a fox demon? Tell them to teach you fox magic. But don't go stealing my shit!"

A fox demon? I hadn't even noticed the puffy tail he had. I had just focused on how innocent his big green eyes were. Still, Inuyasha shouldn't threaten such a young child, demon or not!

"My parents are dead! And I have to be strong in order to avenge them!" Shippo announced, raising a small fist into the air.

"Then, train." Inuyasha scoffed.

I gave the hanyou my best death stare and his ears drooped over his head, but he didn't take anything back.

"Shippo, do you have a home to return to?" I knelt beside him, watching him shrug.

"Not really." He answered, drawing patterns in the sand with his foot.

"Why don't you come with us! We got nowhere to go for now, anyways." I watched him look up at me, confused.

But before he could ask any questions, Inuyasha had one first, "What the hell, Kagome!?"

"You shush!" I growled, "We can't just leave him all alone!"

"Yes we can!" He shook his head, "I'm a pirate, not a babysitter! And we got shit to do!"

"We?" I scoffed, "You mean you. I got you the scroll but that doesn't mean I'm a part of your crazy quest!"

"Keh, fine, then! You can stay with the brat, but I'm gonna continue with what's really important."He turned his back in a fit of rage, his broad shoulders stiff while his hands were made into furious fists. But after taking one step back into the forest, he stopped.

"What's the matter, then?" I smiled at his hesitance, thinking it was that he didn't want to leave me alone.

He growled, "I don't have the scroll...I... Dammit!" I watched him turn back around in disgust, holding up his fist.

"It's back on the ship..." I sighed, realizing he really didn't have a mission without it.

He raised an eye to me, "Tell me, Kagome, you know anything about that scroll?"

"I know the story... didn't you read it?" I asked, scratching my head as I tried to think of any specifics my mom might have told me.

"Keh, I know Midoriko's whole story." The hanyou complained, "But there should be more... Something to help me."

Thinking hard, I remembered the only thing my mother had said to me about Midoriko that was not in the scroll, "Her home... She was born in a small village off the coast of Lake Horaijima but after seeing the wickedness of the people in the village, she hid away in Limestone cave...That's what she considered her home."

Inuyasha blinked for a moment, then recited the words in the scroll, "A barrier was created to protect Midoriko's home and to conceal the power within it."

"The power is the Shikon Jewel..." I humored him a bit, not sure if I actually believed it existed, "But there were expeditions to Limestone cave in search of the Jewel and it was never found. That's why the theories about it are just considered fiction. Most people just believe she was a strong and successful priestess."

"Keh, she put a barrier on it." He responded, "Of course no one would find it."

I wasn't really sure if this guy was serious, "Barriers are demolished after the person who summoned it is dead. Midoriko died. If there was a barrier, it would've been gone."

"Keh, she was strong. Stronger than most or maybe all priestesses." He countered back with a little attitude, "It also says she'd open her front door only when there are no trespassers...All those expedition men were probably bad."

I shook my head, not wanting to further this pointless conflict because the only place we would go is off a cliff and back into the sea, "Well, where is Limestone cave?"

When Inuyasha didn't answer, the previously frozen kitsune raised his hand like a student in school and hopped up and down, "I know where it is!" The excitement in his words whisked all their breaths upwards towards the sky.

"You do, huh?" Inuyasha, although obviously grateful due to him not immediately brushing him off, turned his face towards the blazing sun, while letting his eyelids lazily press against each other in an effort to keep a serious and tough demeanor.

"Yeah! But I won't tell you unless you take me with you!" Shippo smirked, soaking in his confidence.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing that if he wanted to find that jewel of his, he would have to give in to Shippo's request. I didn't have a problem, though. Shippo had no place to go and I'm not some unsympathetic girl. The boy just lost his parents, and I hoped maybe that would hit close to home for Inuyasha, so he wouldn't leave him.

"Keh, listen runt." The hanyou started, "You better know where you're going!"

I smiled, almost forgetting myself in Shippo's stance of success, where he laid his fingers gently on his right collar bone and grinned, his eyebrows raised up, almost touching the heavens. It was almost too cute.

I invited the kid in my arms, as he proceeded to describe the location of the cave in very little detail.

"Well...I know that it's a really dark cave hidden amidst a large rocky mountain. And..uh...it's near this village." He explained, "But it's not just any village. It's a Demon Slayers' Village!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Of course is it."

"No. But it's an abandoned one!" Shippo continued, shaking his head to dismiss any of the hanyou's worry, "A demon attacked it a few years ago, killing I think every inhabitant. No one lives there now."

"Well, that's sad." I thought aloud, watching as Inuyasha's 180 degree mouth rose up a bit in its corners, almost laughing at me.

"If that demon hadn't destroyed that village, gettin' that jewel woulda been a whole hell of a lot harder." He teased, knowing fully that I hate violence and unnecessary deaths.

"Why are you looking for a jewel?" Shippo asked, tilting his head in Inuyasha's direction, almost unaware that the glare he was receiving back was telling him to shut his mouth rather than ask away.

Instead of bothering him more about it, Shippo stayed quiet in my arms for a moment, silently hoping that he'd eventually say something. I laughed to myself as I saw Shippo let his head down in defeat, but occasionally raise his eyes at the half-dog demon in case of a late response. When that didn't happen, I decided to take the initiative and walk towards the forest, causing me to get weird looks from the two demons.

"And where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked, though I found it quite obvious. In fact, I questioned why the silver haired boy couldn't just hypothesize a reason why I would be walking towards the forest.

"Don't we have to actually go to the cave?" I responded almost sarcastically, but silently scolded myself for being a little rude.

A little taken back by my sudden "interest" (one could call it) in the mission, the hanyou was certainly surprised. I bet he didn't think I would be the person to take the first step, but then again, no one else was so why wouldn't it be me?

"I'm pretty sure it's that way!" Shippo pointed northwest, and, without a word from anyone, we all went in that direction where, eventually, we were met with a road. I let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that a road was a good sign and that there had to be a village somewhere along it. Even if it wasn't the village Shippo was talking about, maybe someone would know.

Unfortunately, a couple hours into the non-stop walking, my legs got a little tired. Well, a little would be a huge understatement. I was terribly tired and out of breath. Inuyasha and Shippo knew it, too. So, we stopped and sat down for a bit, while my body rested.

"You look terrible." Inuyasha stated, while staring me straight in the eye.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, getting stranded in the middle of nowhere with some dirty pirate isn't exactly the best way to get good looks."

"Hey! No one told you to come on my ship." He grunted, "You wanted to come, remember?"

I sighed. He was completely right. And I hated it.

"You guys are really crabby." Shippo exhaled, "Do you guys ever get along?"

"No." Inuyasha and I answered almost simultaneously. Immediately, our eyes met in utter disgust, but after a couple of seconds, we both turned away, a pink tint growing on our cheeks. I hadn't meant to, but I accidentally found myself comparing the color of his eyes to the color the sky wore when the sun was retiring for the night, a sparkling gold blending with a rose kiss.

"Besides, we don't have to get along. As soon as I get what I need from that damned cave, I'll drop her off at the nearest coastal village and she can get back to her precious kingdom!" He said, dryly. Soon after he said that, I found myself just feeling a bit dumb.

"Why can't you do that, now?" I asked, sincerely. There was no reason for me to be here, and to him, I was obviously nothing but annoying and a burden. Can't believe I didn't think of that.

"Keh..." Was all that came out of his mouth.

I sat there and contemplated all the different reasons why he didn't drop me off somewhere. I mean, sure, while I was on the ship, taking me to a nearby village that (of course) wasn't an enemy of my kingdom would be a waste, especially since we have the demon barrier which aggravates most other demon filled kingdoms and we have a woman ruling: a lot of other places hated us. But we were on an island and have probably passed many villages.

"Well, I don't need your approval. Thanks for everything, Inuyasha, but I won't be here to burden you anymore!" I piped up, walking in the direction of an empty plain, where I could see a river. (Which, of course, meant villages.)

"Hey!" The captain called, but I kept walking. I really just wanted to get home to my castle and my mom. Since most of these are unbiased poor villages not belonging to any system of governing, I was sure that, as long as I offered a reward, getting a ride home would be easy.

I ambled onward with confidence and motivation, which was cut short by a hanyou pirate who hopped in front of me.

"Listen, wench." He started, "You're not going anywhere!"

"And why not!" I countered, "You don't need me!"

He crossed his arms and turned, "Never said I did."

"Then why keep me here?" I questioned, angrily. When Inuyasha didn't answer me, a lightbulb went off over my head, "You _do _need me, don't you!"

He raised his fist up in defense, "I never said that!"

"But that's why you won't let me go, isn't it!?"

"No!"

"Then, let me leave!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE!"

I scoffed, "That's not a good answer! You need me for something and I wanna know what!"

"Well, you ain't gonna find out because I don't fucking need you." He stated.

To my luck, the wiser than his age Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Hey, if Midoriko put a barrier on her cave to prevent trespassers, wouldn't demons count as trespassers because she was a priestess?"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, BRAT!" The silver-haired boy growled, sending the small kitsune into my arms.

"I get it." I nodded my head in understanding, "Because you're a half demon, you can't enter the cave. And since none of the human pirates are here, you need me to go get that jewel for you."

"And since you're a priestess, too, there's no way the barrier would affect you." Shippo chimed in, wearily, keeping a sharp eye on the threatening Inuyasha.

"I'm not a priestess, Shippo." I corrected, "I'm a princess."

Shippo shook his head, "I can sense your spiritual powers."

"That can't be right, though." I assured, feeling a bit uneasy. I know I'm just a human girl. My mom isn't a priestess. My grandmother isn't. None of my relatives are. And I never showed any sign of having powers. So, I'm definitely not a priestess.

"Keh, can we just either rest or go?" Inuyasha grunted, "All this talkin' is just wasting my time."

"Hey! I never said I would go with you!" I reminded him, pursing my lips to display my bold attitude.

Again, the pirate was caught off guard, and for a moment, he said nothing while his fists were clenched so hard, they turned red. After a couple of seconds, though, he released his grip and exhaled, "You owe me for saving you." He smirked devilishly, "Without me, you'd be dead."

Now, I was caught off guard. He had saved me. It was hard to believe that the man on board who fiercely and heroically saved me was the same stubborn boy standing in front of me, but it was. And he was right, I did kind of owe him.

"Fine." I gave in, "I'll go in the cave and I'll look for that jewel, but after that, you have to take me to a safe village _and _you have to find somewhere safe for Shippo!" I cuddled the kid against my chest, like a baby.

"I wanna go with you!" The fox demon confessed, looking over sourly at Inuyasha, "He's mean!"

"Keh, listen" Inuyasha scoffed, "If the brat can lead us to the cave and you can get the jewel, I'll take you both wherever you want."

I smiled, "See? Don't worry about him, Shippo. You'll end up somewhere nice."

"Can we just go now?" The hanyou complained, "This entire conversation could have happened while we were _on the way._"

Satisfied with the outcome of this interaction, I nodded optimistically, although my legs were still a bit sore and my throat dry, but I shut my mouth and walked for another hour before finding a nice tree to lean against.

"Don't tell me you're tired _again._" Inuyasha rolled his eyes dramatically.

My pointer finger rose in his direction, "I didn't even really get to rest!"

"Who's fault is that?" He said in a mocking tone.

Again, he was kind of right. Although it was easy to blame him because of his stubborn and unnecessary attitude and tone, there were some things that were the result of my doing.

"I'm tired, too!" Shippo piped, "Besides, it's getting a bit dark. Seems like sleep could be good for all of us."

"Uggghhh!" He moaned, "We'll set up camp now, but in the morning, I'm carrying you weaklings. Maybe then we can travel without having to stop all the time."

I laughed to myself. This guy is insane. I mean, he's strong, but he as mature as Shippo! We stop twice and, of course, this guy has a fit. It was only twice out of the hours we have been moving! And the first time, we didn't even really get to rest! I placed a hand on the back of my head and took in a deep breath. I hoped we would arrive at Limestone cave soon.

While Shippo drifted off into a deep sleep, Inuyasha set up a nice fire. The flames were at first small and pathetic, but grew into a fierce beast, able to consume the bodies with its heat. He sat next to me, with his legs crossed and shut his eyes. I watched him for a bit, wondering if he was actually sleeping, but after a brief mount of time, he reopened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"I-uh...well yeah..." I admitted, blushing.

"Then, sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens." He ordered.

But I couldn't find it in myself to give my body rest. "That man who was steering the ship...where is he?"

"Probably getting consumed by sea creatures." He answered nonchalantly, "He was a weak guy. You woulda had that sort of fate, too, if you hadn't hung onto me."

"But I passed out..." I whispered.

"Yeah, but by then, we had already taken the crash and I was able to grab onto you myself." He explained, "Lucky for us, the shore wasn't too far off."

"Even luckier that this is where you were trying to go..." My eyes wandered to where he was looking, "What about the crew?"

"Keh, that ship can survive anything." He smirked, "Guess the strongest ones who can either hold on or swim well enough will survive. I got a good guess on who those mates are."

"Bankotsu?" I guessed.

"I'd bet money on him. And Kouga."

"Which probably means Ayame is alive, too...right?" I hoped.

"Pretty sure Kouga would risk his life protecting her. So, if he's alive, then I bet so is she." I watched him lower his gaze onto me, "Now, get some rest. You're human. You need it."

Again, the man was right. Leaning my back against the bark of a tree, I let my body have its rest.

**Did you guys like it? This was more of an introducing chapter. Shippo has joined the gang and so has the reason for Kagome staying with Inuyasha! Of course, it's not exactly the same as the anime, but it's a fanfic, so I can creative. **

**Don't forget to review and all that! Love you guys!**

**InuKag!**


End file.
